Forever And Always
by when.the.tears.fall
Summary: Short Story, based on Parachute's song Forever And Always. Something's happened to Edward and Bella goes to see him. All-Human. Tissue Warning.
1. Chapter 1

**FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

So this is my first story, based on the song Forever And Always By Parachute. Link is on my profile. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>She's sitting at the table, the hours get later,<em>

_He was supposed to be here,_

_She's sure he would have called._

* * *

><p>I was leaning at the bench of our small kitchen. We'd been in the house for a few weeks, and now it was starting to feel like home.<p>

I'd set the table with a blood red table cloth, cream napkins and cream candles in a wooden candelabra.

My fiancé Edward was late again, not that I minded.

Ever since he'd started his new job as a professor teaching music at Seattle University, both of us had benefitted.

He was really enjoying it.

I loved the way he would come home with a smile covering his face as he animatedly gave me a play-by-play of his day. He was late occasionally, due to homework or his students, or lectures and lessons going late, but he's never been this late on a Friday night.

Dinner was all cooked, just waiting to be served onto plates.

I sat down at the table, waiting for his headlights to appear in the driveway and for him to park his silver Volvo next to my emerald green one, which had been a birthday present from Edward because he was 'worried about my safety driving in such a hunk of junk', to be fair, it was a great big hunk of junk and so for that reason, I'd accepted his gift graciously.

* * *

><p><em>She Waits A Little Longer, There's No One In The Driveway,<em>

_No One's Said They've Seen Him,_

_Why?, Is Something Wrong?_

_She Looks Back To The Window._

* * *

><p>'Seriously?' I thought to myself, 'Where is he?'<p>

Normally, if he was going to be late, he'd call, or manage to get one of his family members to relay a message from him, but tonight, nothing.

I wasn't too worried though, he had probably just called into his parent's house and lost track of time.

I got up and poured myself a glass of the red wine I'd bought to go with the beef roast I'd made before sitting down at the dining table to look back at the empty driveway.

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly The Phone Rings,<em>

_A Voice Says Something's Happened,_

_That She Should Come Right Now._

* * *

><p>Before I could take a much needed sip of my wine, our phone rang. I retrieved the phone from the hook in the hope that it would be Edward explaining his tardiness, telling me he'd been home soon.<p>

''Hello?''

''Hello, is this Isabella Swan?'' A gentle voice asked from the other end of the line. I felt disappointed that it wasn't my Edward but replied regardless.

''Yes, I'm Bella, who's asking?''

''Miss Swan, I regret to inform you that we have a Mr. Cullen here at Seattle Hospital. We have you listed as Mr. Cullen's next of kin and we ask that you please come down to the hospital as soon as you can so we can further explain Mr. Cullen's situation with you in person.''

_Situation! Situation? _Was this some kind of sick joke? What has happened?

''Yes, certainly, I'll be there as soon as I can''

''We will see you shortly then Miss. Swan. Drive Safely.'' the female voice told me before I heard the click of the other end hanging up the phone.

I leapt to my feet and made my way quickly to the entrance way to put my cream coat on over my blue half-sleeve plaid top and dark blue jeans and slipped on a pair of blue and white Ed Hardy shoes.

I grabbed my keys and cream scarf and practically flew into the driver's seat of my Volvo, barely remembering to lock the front door and open the garage door on my way out.

I tore out of my driveway, waiting until I was sure the garage was closed securely before screaming out of our street on my way to Seattle Hospital.

* * *

><p><em>Her Mind Goes To December,<em>

_She Thinks Of When He Asked Her,_

_He Bent Down On His Knees First._

* * *

><p>As I drove to the hospital, one of my favourite moments was playing in the back of my mid.<p>

(Flashback)

We were out camping with both of our families; Me and my dad, Charlie, Edward and his parents, Carlisle and Esme, his younger sister Alice with her partner Jasper, and his older brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rose.

The day before, we'd all hiked to a beautiful water hole in the middle of the woods and spent most of the day in the water. While we were walking back, Edward and I spotted a clearing a few hundred feet away, it was clearly visible from the track but from our campsite it would be invisible.

That morning, after we all ate breakfast by the smouldering campfire, Edward announced that the two of us were going exploring and we'd be back in time for dinner later.

On my way to our tent to get changed, out of the corner of my eye I spotted Charlie, Carlisle and Edward all nod their heads at each other and continued on my way to get dressed, thinking nothing of it.

Ten minutes later when Edward and I were both dressed and had completed our morning 'bathroom' necessities, Edward collected a backpack with the lunch Esme had made us and we were off.

We didn't have a specific route in mind but both of us wandered, hand in hand, exchanging the occasional chaste kiss as he helped me under and over various obstacles.

Somehow, and I was convinced that it had been Edward's intention from the beginning, we ended up in the middle of the clearing we saw yesterday, just in time for lunch.

We sat down and ate our salad sandwiches in a comfortable silence, staring lovingly into each other's eyes, not breaking our gaze even to look at what we were eating.

When we'd finished eating, Edward stood up and pulled me to my feet. Perplexed at what my gorgeous man was doing, I continued to let him manipulate me until he was satisfied.

At first I didn't realise what he was doing until he started swaying, we were dancing.

We continued dancing to no music for what seemed like much shorter than it actually was, both of us too consumed by our love for one another to take any notice of time.

Eventually our dancing came to a stop as Edward bent down on one knee and reached into his pocket.

* * *

><p><em>And He Said;<em>

_I Want You Forever, Forever And Always,_

_Through The Good And The Bad And The Ugly,_

_We'll Grow Old Together,_

_Forever And Always._

* * *

><p>(Flashback continued)<p>

I brought my hands up to cover my gaping mouth, now was not a time I wanted to catch unsuspecting flying insects in my gob.

Edward looked up at me and I fell in love with him all over again, I looked back at him, hoping to convey even half of the emotion he was showing me.

''My Beautiful Bella, '' he whispered, his voice coarse with emotion, '' I want you forever. Forever and always. Though the good, and the bad, and the ugly. I want us to grow old together. Be together, forever and always.''

He took a deep breath as he unclasped his hands resting on his bent knee, opening the black velvet box I'd dreamed about many a time. ''So, My Beautiful Bella, will you do me the extreme honour of being my wife, forever and always?''

I tried, unsuccessfully, to swallow the treacherous lump sitting at the back of my throat, preventing me from replying to my love's question, so I merely nodded, frantically.

Edward stood up, lifted my left hand with his right to where his left hand was waiting, holding the ring box.

He slipped the ring on my finger and lifted it to his mouth as he kissed my hand. He let my hand go as our lips met in a joyous celebration of our love.

Forever and always, he would be mine.

The kiss left both of us gasping for breath. After minutes of kissing and staring at my hand, we lay down on the ground next to each other.

''It's beautiful, Edward.'' I told him as I admired my ring. It was a simple thin gold band with one of the biggest diamonds I had ever seen, in a claw setting. The sun rays bounced off the many faces of the diamond, creating a rainbow of light.

''Mmm?'' he replied absently, ''It's pretty, **you** are beautiful.''

When we got back to the tents after watching the sky turn orange and pink with the December sunset from our meadow, I was bombarded on all sides by a group hug.

I heard the men congratulating Edward and felt Alice lifting my hand to see my ring so they could all 'Ohh' and 'Ahh' over the ring. I caught Edward's eye and he just shrugged, I looked away from him to revel in the women fawning over my ring.

(Flashback Over)

With the memory of that day sitting boldly at the front of my mind now, I continued to drive.


	2. Chapter 2

_She Pulls Up To The Entrance_

_She Walks Right To The Front Desk_

_They Lead Her Down A Million Halls, A Maze That's Never Ending_

_They Talk About What Happened But She Can Barely Hear Them_

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes of driving I finally arrived at the hospital. Thankfully, due to the late hour, the car park was nearly empty and I found a park close to the entrance quickly. I jumped out, locking the car as I walked briskly to the front doors. I walked right up to the reception.<p>

''My name is Isabella Swan, I was called and asked to come in.''

''Ah, yes, Miss Swan, for Mr. Cullen?''

I nodded yes. The receptionist called over a tall man, with jet black hair and olive skin.

''Dr. Wilson, this is Isabella Swan, she's here for Mr. Cullen.''

''Thanks, Heidi. Miss. Swan, follow me and we'll walk and talk on our way to Edward's room.''

I followed the doctor up to the end of the corridor on the third floor.

He'd been explaining Edward's condition as we took the long walk to his room, but all I heard were words useless to me, my mind couldn't comprehend anything he'd said. I felt my feet get ridiculously heavy as we were steps away from his room, I was beginning to dread entering the room altogether.

Dr. Wilson stopped outside the door with his hand on the door knob.

''I understand if you didn't catch any of what I just told you Miss Swan, it can be overwhelming. The main thing is, he's alive. We've already had one successful emergency surgery, but he's going to need at least another to fix his shattered leg bones and repair his internal organs. But we will get to that if he makes it through the night.''

''_If_ he makes it though the night?''

''We can only hope for the best but expect the worst Miss Swan, Mr Cullen was in a major car accident, it's a miracle he's still alive.''

With that, he opened the door and gestured for me to go in.

* * *

><p><em>She Tries To Keep A Straight Face,<em>

_As She Walks Into The Room,_

_She Sits By His Bedside,_

_Holds His Hand Too Tight._

* * *

><p>When I walked into Edward's hospital room, I wasn't prepared for what I saw.<p>

There he was, lying flat on his back in the pristine white sheets, motionless, the only indication he was alive was the steady beeping of the heart monitor he was connected to.

I walked up to the right side of the bed as both his left leg and arm were in plaster casts. Looking at the injuries, I felt sick, it was all I could do not to break into chest heaving, tear inducing sobs, but I had to be strong for him.

He would make it through the night. He had to, for me, forever and always.

I held his hand, I felt myself go numb and I succumbed to sleep, sitting in the uncomfortable chair, leaning my head against the bed.

* * *

><p><em>They Talk About The Kids They're Gonna Have,<em>

_And The Good Life._

_The House On The Hillside,_

_Where They Would Stay;_

* * *

><p>I woke to someone stroking my hair.<p>

I sat up to find Edward's deathly pale face, his green eyes looking lifeless as the deep purple shadows under his eyes told me he'd had a horrible night.

I stood up, gently kissing his forehead, too scared to do anything else for fear I might hurt him. I sat back down and looked into his eyes.

''What happened, Edward?'' I asked, my voice breaking.

''I was driving home, when someone hit my car, and that's all I can remember up until I woke up with an angel by my bed'' his voice raspy and harsh.

''Are you in pain?''

He didn't say anything, just gave a slight nod of the head as he closed his eyes. I clicked the button to call the nurse to administer more pain medication.

After the nurse had come and gone, Edward spoke again.

''Talk to me , Bella, distract me. Please''

I couldn't refuse.

''You've got to make it through this Edward, I can't lose you! Not now, not ever. You are my forever and always.

''We are gonna have a big white wedding in your parents' garden and invite all our family and friends, and Emmett will embarrass the both of us and Alice will be a control freak making sure everything is perfect for us cos she says we deserve it. Charlie would give me away and I would join you at the end of the aisle where my dad would kiss my cheek before giving me to you. We'd say our hand-written vows and everyone would cry. Then we'd go on a honeymoon to some remote island with no one but me and you and we'd swim everyday and make love until the sun set and we would too tired to even move.

''We were gonna buy a big house in the country lots of land, have our 2.5 kids and a white picket fence. The house would have heaps of bedrooms and way too many bathrooms just because we can and because it's our house no one will be able to tell us we aren't allowed to have that many bathrooms.

''I'd be a stay at home mother of our son who has my hair colour and your eyes and our daughter who has my eyes and your hair and hopefully they look exactly like you, except then we'll have a problem when they're teenagers. We'd have a dog named Cat and a cat named Dog because we are different like that.

''We'd grow old together and even though I will miss your bronze hair, you'll still look handsome with gray. We will sit on our rocking chairs on the front porch as we watch our grandchildren and great-nieces and nephews play in the yard, until they got too tired and went inside for the chocolate chip cookies and milk I'd made earlier for them because we'd spoil them all.

''Then, when it's our time to go, which is not now, it's too early- I'm not ready to give you up, so when it's our time, when we are old and wrinkly but still unconditionally in love with each other, we will fly away to heaven in the arms of angels, holding each other's hands because we are together, forever and always, and you are not leaving me! You hear that Edward, you are not leaving me, we've only just started our life together, it's too early for you to leave me alone. I love you Edward, forever and always, and I know you love me forever and always, so I'm holding you to that promise, forever and always, that's what you said.''

I had tears streaming down my face, and I was a blubbering mess. I was happy when a nurse came and put her arm around me and offered me some tissues. She told me in a kind voice that they were taking Edward back into surgery because he was doing really well at the moment and they wanted to take advantage of that. The surgery was an hour away and I didn't want to know what it was for, I just wanted my Edward back. I just sat back in my chair looking at my fiancé, helpless on that bed, tucked my legs up under my chin and cried. I didn't even notice when they took him away to prep him, I was a mess.

* * *

><p><em>Stay There Forever, Forever And Always<em>

_Through The Good And The Bad And The Ugly_

_We'll Grow Old Together, And Always Remember_

_Whether Rich Or For Poor Or For Better_

_We'll Still Love Each Other, Forever And Always_

* * *

><p>The nurses came in to tell me that Edward was on his way back from the operating theatre and that the surgeon would give me more details of the surgery when he arrived.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Then She Gets An Idea_

* * *

><p>Edward must have been wheeled into his hospital room some time after I fell asleep. Someone thoughtful, probably a nurse, had thought to put a blanket over me while I slept for which I was grateful.<p>

I woke up, looking at Edward still lying motionless, even worse than yesterday. His face looked hollow, he had dark purple bruising under his eyes, his eyes weren't curved up in my favourite crooked grin and his hair didn't have the same life to it.

I knew it could be a while before he woke up thanks to all the meds the docs had him on, so I took the opportunity to pop to the cafe to eat something and call our families. I lined up and got to the front quickly due to the lack of people at the hospital at this time.

Looking at my phone I was informed that it was 7 am, I decided I'd eat then call everyone.

I chose a blueberry muffin and a vanilla chai latte. I sat down at the table and picked at my muffin, not really that hungry.

I took my phone back out of my bag and set it on the table. It stared at me. I took a deep breath in and picked it up, slide across the keypad and dialled Carlisle and Esme's home number, they were both early risers so I had no doubt someone would pick up the phone.

After twenty seconds of dialling and my heart pounding so loud that I heard the echo of it in my ears, someone picked up.

''Hello?''

''Carlisle, thank God you answered! Something's happened to Edward!'' I heard a sharp intake of breathe.

''What has happened, Bella?''

''Edward, was driving home, and he...he...he was hit by a-another c-car'' my voice broke and the waterworks started again.

''Oh God, Bella! Where are you?''

I told him I was at Seattle hospital and he told me that he and Esme would be there as soon as they could and he'd get Esme to ring everyone else. They would meet me in the reception when they arrived.

''Thanks, Carlisle. I'll see you in a little while.''

''See you soon, Bella. Everything will work out, I promise.''

Fifteen minutes later, I got a text from Esme saying they were just pulling up and asking if could I meet them on the ground floor. I was still sitting at the cafeteria, having not worked up the courage to return to his room alone so I stood up and made my way down.

When the elevator doors opened, I could see Edward's parents coming through the sliding doors I'd come through last night, hand in hand.

They were so in love, even after thirty years of marriage, they looked as in love as they day they first met. It was the kind of love Edward and I had, and I looked forward to my forever and always with him if that was what I could expect.

As soon as Esme saw me, she began running towards me, when she reached me she practically threw herself at me, almost knocking me over with the force of the embrace.

Carlisle had made his way over to us by then and hugged both of us. I felt immense protection and love and instantly felt better having them here with me.

On the journey up to Edward's room, I confessed I didn't know much else about Edward's condition except that he's had two surgeries already and now he was resting. They both understood.

When we walked into the room, Doctor Wilson and a nurse were by Edward's bedside with a clipboard taking notes. Carlisle went to stand by the doctor and talked in hushed voices about my fiancé while Esme sat beside her son and I took the foot of the bed.

Eventually the doctor left and Esme looked up at Carlisle with puffy eyes.

''What's wrong with my baby?''

''Too much for my liking,'' He started with a quiet voice. Carlisle, being a doctor himself, understood everything the doctor had told him, but that still left Esme and I clueless.

''The second surgery wasn't as successful as the first because they found some internal bleeding they weren't expecting. Unfortunately, this means that he'll have to go back in again. The bad news is that every time he goes back into the operating theatre, his chances of surviving decrease tenfold. Meaning this surgery could be his last''

Carlisle had tears falling down his face, something I'd never seen before. I stepped backwards until I felt my back hit the wall and slide down to a sitting position.

I sat there, leaning against the wall for an unknown amount of time. It must have been quite a while because when I lifted my head from my knees, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were standing around Edward's bed, with the Alice' head hidden in Jazz's chest. She was sobbing.

Emmett was the first one to notice I was 'back' and made his way over to sit with me against the wall.

I'd always thought of Emmett as a giant teddy bear, with his infectious smile and dimples, and his big muscular build which could be intimidating but he had the softest heart of anyone I knew.

He slung one of his muscled arms over my shoulders and drew me into a sideways hug.

''You okay, Belly-Bean?'' I gave a half smile at his old nickname for me but I shook my head 'no'

''What if he doesn't make it, Em? We've only been engaged for a short time, what about our wedding? I'm afraid he's gonna die, and I don't want him to. He promised me forever, and we haven't even started it yet.''

Emmett just kissed the top of my head and said, ''I know, Belly-Bean, I know''

I sat there thinking about our future, or imminent lack of a future and had a brainwave.

* * *

><p><em>And Calls In The Nurses<em>

* * *

><p>My brilliant idea was put into motion when I caught a nurse on her way past Edward's door. When I asked her about it, she beamed with excitement.<p>

It radiated onto me, and for the first time in over twenty-four hours I smiled a genuine smile. I was excited!

* * *

><p><em>Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses<em>

_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_

_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

_She looks into his eyes, and she says_

* * *

><p>Less than an hour after the nurse left to help me, everyone was gathered in Edward's hospital room.<p>

Carlisle and Jasper were by Edward's Right, and to his left, I stood with Alice and Rose.

Charlie and Esme's arms were linked as they stood at the bottom right corner of his bed with Emmett who held a speakerphone with Renee in one hand and a video camera in the other.

Everyone was quiet as Chaplain Peter walked into the room. He stood at the foot of the bed looking over a barely coherent Edward and I.

The chaplain began by welcoming us all, he said the standard words that I'd have to watch the video of to understand because Edward and I were too busy staring at each other.

Then it was time for the vows and exchanging of rings. We had the traditional vows as neither Edward nor I could have managed to write our own and we borrowed Carlisle and Esme's wedding rings because we didn't have our own.

We were announced husband and wife and kissed the most gentle kisses of all kisses.

We signed the marriage certificate, me in my usual messy script and Edward signed his signature using a shaky hand.

After we were officially married, the proof on the paper, I looked Edward in the eyes again, getting lost in the green pools I fell in love with.

* * *

><p><em>I want you forever, forever and always<br>Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
>We'll grow old together, and always remember<br>Whether happy or sad or whatever  
>We'll still love each other, forever and always<br>Forever and always, forever and always_

* * *

><p>''Edward, I want you forever, forever and always, Through the good and the bad and the ugly, We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever we'll still love each other forever and always. I love you for eternity.''<p>

* * *

><p><em>She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow<br>His voice is almost too low  
>As he says,<em>

* * *

><p>Tears were streaming down my face as he repeated those words back to me.<p>

In the background I could hear Esme and Carlisle sobbing and Rose and Alice were making no attempt to hide their crying, I could faintly hear why. The heart monitor behind me was slowing and by the sound of Carlisle's heavy sighs in between sobs I knew it wasn't good.

Edward opened his mouth and a dry raspy sound came out, I could barely make out what he was saying.

''I love you forever, forever and always and remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you''

The beeps continued to slow, until it became one long tone. I fell to my knees and broke down.

* * *

><p><em>I love you forever, forever and always<br>Please just remember, even if I'm not there  
>I'll always love you, forever and always<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Remember to favourite and review! <strong>

**Check out my other stories!**


End file.
